A Chronicled History of Clavin Von Hueler
by twgorilla
Summary: Follow the history of a Shepard among men to a ruthless Prince of the World of Darkness, a story of a Vampire and his family. Content is generally suitable for ages 13 and up. Will contain violence, suggestive themes, blood, and infrequent use of strong language.
1. End and Beginning

Von Hueler immigrated to the Americas in late 1720's, coming from war torn Deutschland (Germany). This was a time of the 30 year war between France and Germany. Johann Von Hueler was born in 1650 in Hamback Solms Braunre Co., Germany. He died after 1686 in Babstadt, Baden, Germany. He was married to Katherina Braurnadt on January 23rd, 1672 in Reihen, Palatinate, Germany.

Katherina Braurnadt was born in 1647 in Aubikon, Pfeffikon, Switzerland. She was christened on March 5th, 1648 in Aubikon, Pfeffikon parish, Switzerland. She died on October 6th, 1683 in Kirchardt, Palatinate, Germany. Clavin was born on December 12th, 1672; he was the oldest of six siblings. After the death of his parents, Clavin, age 11 and his siblings were placed in an orphanage work house. At age 16 Clavin went to a nearby Abby and later became a Parson (parish priest).

The Palatinates were prosperous farmers. Due to the mass, widespread, scorched-earth destruction of the French-German War of 1685-1699 many were killed, fields destroyed totally ruining the region. The population was cut from 500,000 to 50,000. Soon after 1700 a stream of Palatinates started down the Rhine to Rotterdam to England and the Port of Philadelphia. Travel agents called New-Landers were paid to promote the movement. Thousands of little pamphlets were issued extolling the virtues of the new land across the sea. Parson Clavin Von Hueler had served five congregations in the Palatinate until 1717 when he immigrated to Pennsylvania at age 45. His last parish was at Neckargemund (five miles from Heidelberg), where the Elsenz Creek joins the Nekar River. He lived at New Hanover, Pennsylvania, which is now in Montgomery County.

Clavin served as community priest until February 1724, whereas he fell ill and was bedridden for several months. In actuality, he had received the "Embrace" in early February. He had befriended a very old European gentleman with means and had been reciting scriptures to him in the evenings. This European was actually the Ventrue Prince of Pittsburg, Pennsylvania, Baron Ulf Svante von Euler. The Prince saw in Clavin his long dead son of his mortal life and whether it be of loneliness or desperation to reclaim his son, the Prince gave the Kiss unto Clavin.

In July of 1724, Clavin's body was found in his bed one morning by several parishioners. Believing him to be dead from his lingering illness, since he wasn't breathing and had all the appearances of being dead (at this time Clavin still hadn't accepted his fate and was consuming vermin, cats and dogs to sate his hunger), they carried him to the local graveyard. Luckly the current custom to cover a deceased was a blessing to Clavin. He was buried that very afternoon.


	2. Prince of Pittsburg

"I awoke as usual at 6 in the evening but immediately saw that things were wrong. Dreadfully wrong. I was in a pine casket! I could feel the weight of the earth upon me. I hear the worms and creatures of the dirt around me."

It took Clavin nearly three full hours to claw his way from the pine casket and through the two meters of earth. Extremely weakened and in a frenzy to feed, he fell upon the first living mortal he saw.

"I remember her face as vividly as I see yours now, Jonathon. She was in absolute terror. She had obviously seen me rise from the earthen grave and was in shock. I drank so deeply of her life that I still pulled at her chest and neck long after her heart ceased to beat."

This was Clavin's first mortal that he have fed upon and he was at the point of being released from his sire's parentage upon his death. Clavin later discerned that the Baron had assumed that the humans had brought the "Final Death" upon Clavin three weeks earlier. These parishioners had moved away along with their families. The Baron had actually feasted upon all four of the families, Husbands, wives and children! The Baron von Euler never knew of Clavin's return during the 1700's.

From the winter of 1725 to spring of 1775 Clavin moved from township to Hamlet to City in the Northeast Coastal areas of the New World. He had created several thriving businesses within each of these and left in care a trusted Ghoul to run the operations. He had arranged that 50% of the profits of these businesses be deposited in three different banks in New York. The remainder of the profits would go to each of the Ghouls whom he left in charge. Clavin had decided that he would not "embrace" any of these trusted mortals and so made wills that would bestow the businesses upon a chosen offspring of each the Ghoul's and continue from there. But each of the offspring would have to follow the wills to the letter and continue to deposit the correct profits into the accounts of Clavin.

During a visit to New England in 1775, he was greeted by several members of the Camarilla. This particular initial visit wasn't a welcomed family reunion. No, it was nearly the end of Clavin as he was completely unaware of the Camarilla and it hierarchy.

"The Camarilla is a loose organization which ostensibly represents and protects all Kindred by enforcing and promulgating The Masquerade.

Perhaps the most iconic member of the Camarilla is the Prince. The Prince is typically an elder, and one who has mastered the ways of controlling the mortal agencies of his city such as the police department, the local and regional press, and local politicians. They are most often seen as harsh taskmasters who seek to preserve their own lives and power at any cost. Each Prince is supported by the larger organization of the Camarilla unless it becomes obvious that they are completely unsuited for the job (or another, more influential elder wants their position). They also usually have a council of primogen, which may or may not be allies of their Prince."

As Clavin learned that the Camarilla was officially founded in 1493 in the hamlet of Thorns; however, the origins of the organization can be traced back to the Inquisition. He was brought before the Prince of Pittsburg.


	3. Opportunity for Power

"I quite remember the day very vividly. I was led into a local hotel, whereas we entered the basement area. Upon the door opening I was taken aback…there sitting amongst other kindred was my sire, Baron Ulf Svante von Euler. I stood completely frozen with shock. My sire stood quickly as if being assaulted. And without a word he rushed and embraced me as a father would a long, lost son. The tension in the room was palpable. After what seemed like an eternity, he released me and stepped back while holding my shoulders. He quickly dismissed most of those within the room, only a few remained. Emotions welled within me, I truly missed my old friend. I stayed in his company for hours discussing my life as what I now know as a kindred. He forbade me to stay anywhere but with him while I was in Pittsburg."

"I stayed in Pittsburg for nearly ten years…" pausing Clavin laughed. "My education of the Camarilla was thrust upon me. I had come to the realization that I had access to one of the eldest kindred that wasn't in torpor. I learned that the Baron had "lived" in the 1100's and received the embrace at an advanced age even in those times. This being had been walking the earth for over eight centuries! He was most pleased with the fact that I had taught myself how to feed without bringing death to my prey. It was as if I was a sponge and his knowledge was water."

"I was actually a powerful force behind several Pennsylvanian property owners and coerced these powerful men into the signing and backing of the American Declaration of Independence. They were George Clymer, Robert Morris, George Taylor and James Wilson from Pennsylvania. He also was the backbone of Massachusetts' Elbridge Gerry and Robert Treat Paine and New York's Lewis Morris and William Floyd." During this time Baron Ulf had Clavin hire a merchant vessel to travel back to Germany and met with several Prussian mercenary groups. Clavin also learned of his grand-nephew at this time, more of him later. After coordinating their roles, Clavin then traveled to England and arranged for the enlistment of these mercenary groups at great profit to himself.

"In the summer of 1777, Baron Ulf then sent message for me to travel to Paris from England and meet his good friend Benjamin Franklin while the latter was attempting to bolster support from the French." Clavin met and coerced Count de St. Germaine to agree to Benjamin Franklin's proposals, who just happened to be the French Minister of War.

"I also took the opportunity to convince Franklin to bring an unknown Prussian staff officer by the name of Friedrich Wilhelm Ludolf Gerhard Augustin von Steuben into the American military fold. This particular officer was in fact Clavin's mortal sister's great-grandson. "I met with Friedrich while in Paris and introduced him to Franklin. I then traveled back to Pittsburg with my Great-Nephew. Once back in the America's I made inquiries to my contacts to have my nephew placed in prominent military positions. After I was confident of his safety and financial future, I made some necessary arrangements for his future bride."

Due in fact to all of Clavin's "arrangements", he swept a windfall of profits, resources and power into his hands by the end of the American Revolutionary War. Clavin now possessed the deeds and titles to land in Amercia, England, Prussia and France. He foresaw the necessity of havens in many areas. However he had to flee the Rhineland in 1807 to his holdings in Prussia, "due to that French idiot Napoleon". However this was actually a great benefit for in 1814, he held under his influence several powerful lords of Prussia and Austria. After the German Confederation was founded in 1815 he garnered tremendous power gains in the form of wealth and land. His holdings prospered greatly in Germany until 1914 when the single crack of a sniper's bullet escalated into a full fledge world war.

But we are jumping ahead nearly a century, so to fall back a little in time to 1804. Clavin learned that the current President of the Americas, a Jefferson had convinced "that French idiot Napoleon" to sell the Louisiana areas of the New World to the new Colonial government of America. "That would be an opportunity for power if there was ever one."


	4. A Love Found

"The Baron wanted me in New Orleans. I was to meet the Ventrue Prince there. Clan Ventrue has long been one of the proudest lines of vampires, and its members work hard to maintain a reputation for honor, genteel behavior, and leadership. A sense of noblesse oblige has ever pervaded the clan, accompanied by the genuine belief that the Venture know what's best for everyone. Considering themselves the oldest Clan, it's no surprise they see themselves as the enforcers of tradition and the rightful leaders of vampire society. Unsurprisingly, they've long been chosen from the ranks of nobility and privilege, traditionally those roles have included kings, nobility, knights, and merchant princes; but now in more modern years, businessmen and lawyers and government leaders have filled those positions."

"The Clan wasn't large at that time in the Americas and in order to solidly establish our power base my Prince had sent myself, and four others to negotiate trade arrangements and other official Camarilla business. We were in New Orleans for nearly a year! A wonderful city indeed but miserable weather abounded. And to mention that I thought we vampires where the blood suckers of the world…have you ever seen mosquitoes in South Louisiana?"

"Sorry I digress. After we had accomplished the goals laid out by our Prince with little compromise, I received word of need of my presence back in Prussia. I sent a courier to Baron Ulf requesting time away to take care of these issues."

But at this time he was enlightened to another family discovery. He had met his great grand-niece, Claudia von Steuben. Clavin had fallen in love. The young woman was beyond beautiful. Lustrous long 'flavescent' hair, with 'resplendent' features, she commanded admiration when she entered the rooms of the lords of Prussia. To avoid endangering the Masquerade, Clavin enamored the child as a promising father like figure whose interests were to protect and promote her. Clavin soon controlled all aspects of his niece's life and Calvin bestowed tremendous wealth and education upon her. Clavin had several trusted retainers under his liege and ordered them to monitor, guard and guide his niece. "I did this all for she was one of my last remnants of my mortal life left unto me. And to be truthful, I was deeply in love with the child. I craved her; clinged to her and even lusted after her. Clavin sought permission from the regional Prince to embrace his niece. The Prince granted Clavin the right to sire a childer as he was a powerful and trusted Ancilla but voiced his descent upon Clavin's choice. The Prince felt that the progeny might be resentful and rebel against Clavin and the Camarilla, being consanguineous. Clavin thanked the Prince for his concerns and his gift, but was never able to commit his plans into action.


	5. Revenge is best served HOT

When he returned to his haven, he learned that one of his retainers has become frenzied with lust with his niece whereas he had raped and beaten the young woman. That very night upon hearing of this disastrous news, Clavin traveled to her home. He was devastated by the very site of her, she was so bruised and disfigured that she was unrecognizable. Clavin lay most of the night with her at her bedside, whilst her maidservants brought doctor upon doctor to her side. By early morning, Clavin had saved her mortal life but at what cost to his immortal life. For he now realized that he was miles from his haven with the sun rising. Urgently he ordered the maid servants to drape the windows to the room with the darkest of clothing and draperies, nailing them to the wooden sides. During this hurried state a beam of sunlight struck Clavin across the shoulder and arm. "I remember the pain and smell so fervently, it was a mix of old leather curing and burning rotten meat." Upon seeing this occurrence the maidservant realized that her mistress's benefactor was in fact a Beast of the Undead, a Vampire.

The Masquerade had been broken! Fear and uncertainty flew into the pain riddled mind of Clavin as he had a premonition of unfolding events of the maidservant's tales. He ordered his two armed retainers to guard the outside of the bedroom chamber and as the two men left he bolted and barred the door. Clavin turned his glare upon the maidservant. His thoughts of how to feed upon this woman without her screams shattering the morning silence coming to bear upon his mind, but he felt the sleeping curse that all of his kindred share during the daylight overcoming his thoughts and vision. Then a single thought came to bear.

"I simply stated to the human female, that if you wish you and your family to live past this moment then you will bear no witness to what you have just seen. And with that I shall reward you greatly for your silence and loyalty to myself as well as your mistress." Clavin awaited the answer from the maidservant. Hesitantly, she gave it. Her name is Jeanette Montclair. And with a bit of irony after that very terrifying morning, she was later to become Clavin Von Huelers' most trusted servant, lover and later his most loyal Progeny.

After that day, Clavin returned to find the whereabouts of the retainer who had violated his niece, nearly destroying Clavin's identity and violating the sanctity of a Domintor's trust. He sent a message to the Prince asking permission for the most improbable of requests. Awaiting the Prince's answer he sent his Ghouls and retainers out on the hunt. Later that very night he received an affirmative answer to his most unusual request of the Prince. Calvin, without a moment's hesitation, moved with the quickest of speed to location of the hiding scourge. He took the man, his wife and children back to the haven. There Clavin chained the man to wall of the lowest dungeon like room in the manor. Clavin then fed upon the man's spouse and offspring for night after night as the man watched. For several of the first nights, he pleaded with me for his family release. Allowing the man to witness and listen to their screams and pleas throughout the duration. After two nights, the offspring of the man expired. "I tossed each of the children's corpses on a pile of blood stained clothing not five feet from this man. I then drug his spouse and laid her next to her children. I fed on her for another two nights before she too expired. I did not remove the corpses from in front of the man, each night coming to the man and asking him why he forsook my gratitude and hospitality to him. In turn after the spouse expired, my former retainer began cursing me and screaming vulgarities at me."

"The man assumed that I would feed upon him next. But I had other plans for him. On the eighth night I released the man and under guard had him bury the rotting corpses of his family in the forest edge of my manor. After he completed that erroneous task, I bled him to his last drop of blood. I did not consume his life fluids but let them drain upon the earth. As he lay dying, I saw a hint of a smile upon his face. I too smiled for he was not aware of my plans. I beckoned my newest retainer forward, a Prince's gift unto me; a Nosferatu."

"The most visibly cursed of all Kindred, the Embrace warps each Nosferatu into a hideously deformed creature although the curse has any number of variations. The Nosferatu are the spymasters of the dead, collecting information and selling it for a dear price. They are also the masters of the underground, living in the sewers for protection." My retainer opened his wrist and poured a minute amount of his essence into this piece of human trash's dying throat and forced him to swallow."

Clavin had used the cursed blood of Nosferatu kindred to bring the embrace to this hated mortal. Clavin brought the dead man back into the manor and re-chained him to the wall along with several stronger chains. And within hours the embrace brought forth a nosferatur fledgling burning with The Hunger. I left him chained in that room for weeks without allowing him to feed. The Prince inquired during this time to the new fledgling's condition. Clavin gave his answer and informed the Prince that he will notify his excellence upon its demise.

Clavin returned to check upon his niece and his soul was lightened to see that see was physically well again. However it would take a great deal of time to possibly erase the incident from her mind. He would have to wait until she was of sound mind before offering her the embrace. His beloved niece would be well soon.

Clavin quickly brought his plan together for the ending of the traitor's existence. He arrived back at his manor after briefing his Prince of the arrangements made in Paris. That very next morning he had four of his strongest Ghouls drag the hapless rapist Nosferatur fledging out into an empty cistern. This particular cistern had had its cap completely removed as to allow the full brunt of the sun's rays to enter into it at noon. Clavin's ghouls bolted and barred the entrance door at the base of the cistern after leaving the near unconscious rapist at its bottom. Clavin climbed a stairway to the top of the open cistern and calling out to the nosferatur he flung a swine in with it. The first feeding for the year old fledgling vampire was given by Clavin.

"I watch him as he tore into the swine and devoured flesh and blood of the pig. I could sense the ecstasy of his first feeding, remembering the terror of my first victim. The accelerating feeling as the blood rushed into my withered bowels. I smiled and simply walked down the stairs and entered my manor." That night Clavin returned to the cistern to find an ashen pile lying next to fly ridden corpse of the pig. The mighty sun had extracted Clavin's final revenge upon the fledgling. Satisfaction at last.


	6. A Methuselah's Instructions

But another intervention would befall Clavin at this time in his existence. He received a summons to the Prince's court. With all haste he traveled that night back to Berlin to meet with the Prince. Maximillian Kincaid had received a request for Clavin Von Hueler to meet with the Prince of Paris. The request had come from none other than Serena Dubois, possibly one of the most ingenious Methuselahs these millennia. Prince Maximillian instructed Clavin to the message and requested his journey to Paris to meet with her.

"My thoughts at this moment in my life were running so rampantly through my head that I feared I would lose my sanity. Why in the world would this ancient power want to meet me?"

So in the spring of 1811, Clavin journeyed to Paris, France for a meeting that would change his immortal life forever. However, Clavin will not indulge his biographer to the details or circumstance of this meeting; suffice to say he returned to Berlin that winter a changed Kindred.

During 1814 and accordingly to the instructions laid before him in Paris, Clavin met with several of his important business contacts of Prussia. Whereas, using either rewards or pressures he bestowed the ideas of a common currency and system of measurements for Germany, as well as a reduction of the numerous tolls that made road and river travel expensive and slow. He then made significant progress to reducing customs duties among German states. At his instigation and pressuring to powerful merchants, the Zollverein (Customs Union) began to form, and by the mid-1830s it included all the most important German states except Austria. He insisted that Austria was excluded from the union. Vienna, for its part, did not realize at this early point the political and economic significance of intra-German trade.

Also in 1814 upon Claudia's 20th birthday, he educated his beloved Great niece of his true nature. "Can you believe, she already knew! I took such great strides and effort to conceal from her who I truly was but she was able to discern the truth from several of my diaries and mostly my mannerisms. I will truly have to watch my actions in the future I told myself. She asked me that night after her ball why had I waited as long as I did. I reminded her that six years was not long at all in a kindred's existence and as well is was against the Camarilla to embrace one as young as she was then. We spoke in depth of all of it that night. The permission I had obtained from the Prince, her grooming, education and finally time to let her mature enough for the change." Claudia asked Clavin could she watch the sunrise once more before she joined her Uncle in his journey. He agreed and told her he would meet her the next night. Clavin has told me that he is unaware of his niece's actions that day, but when he arose the next evening he found a single red rose next to his coffin. He went to Claudia's room and found her sitting upon the chase lounge awaiting him. They spoke for a while of the things that would come forth. Then Clavin brought his first true progeny into this world, a progeny of his own blood and lineage. Clavin would train and instruct his lover in all the ways of ceremony and laws of the Camarilla, the Tradition of the Masquerade and how to feed without killing. Claudia even took her Uncle's name unto her own, and was known within the kindred as Claudia Steuben von Hueler.


	7. Power in Politics

During the 1820s, Clavin, Claudia and their ghoul, Jeanette Montclair traveled several times to the Americas and back into Europe. It was a tremendously enjoyable time spending so much time together with his progeny. But Clavin heeded his earlier instructions and made arrangements to meet with Prince Leopold of Saxe-Coburg-Gotha in Belgium in 1830. And of no small note, Jeanette was being educated in the ways of the kindred and the Masquerade to become Clavin's second progeny later. Clavin embraced Jeanette in 1822 after she had fallen in love him. He was also in love with her. Truth of it was that he adored her and she him without any clamoring at all. His relationship with Jeanette at this time had grown into full fledge love and was no longer hidden from other Kindred. Clavin had several retainers bring money and other items to Jeanette's husband and informed him that Jeanette had fallen overboard during the voyage back from the Americas and become lost to him. After Clavin and the human Prince's discussions, Prince Leopold made his way to London, England to attend a European political conference being held that year. At the London Conference of 1830-31, European powers recognized Belgian independence from the Netherlands, and Prince Leopold of Saxe-Coburg-Gotha is crowned king of the Belgians as Leopold I. This was a tremendous boon to the Kindred of the region, as they now had an area that was theirs.

During the height of its power by 1850, the _Düsseldorf Kunstakademie_ expansion in the heart of German learning was rivaling those of Paris. Clavin and his entourage thoroughly sated their hungers upon the many attending students who had traveled from all of Europe and abroad. In 1855, Clavin sold his Berlin manor and many of his attachments thereon, and moved to London, England. You see he had some insight to the goings-on within the political powers of Prussia. There was a storm on the horizon and it would change the landscape of politics in Prussia. His instructions from the Parisian Methuselah had been quite clear and he had been following them ere since.

Clavin had made inroads to meet with a promising politician of the Prussian constitutional monarchy, Otto von Bismark. He was a widely respected land owner and aristocrat who many believed would bring the German states to become a world power like Britain, France and the United States of America. Clavin used his considerable contacts and resources to help bring Bismark into power in 1862 in the office of minister-president of Prussia. This office represented the King of Prussia in all aspects. After declaring that there wouldn't be any further parliamentary consideration in the affairs of government, Bismark turned his attention towards Austria.

After the war with Austria and its settlement in 1867 a new constitution and federal parliament was established by Bismark to promote the power of the crown and the nobility. The _Bundesrat_ formed the upper house and represented the princes of various states, and the _Reichstag_, elected by direct manhood suffrage, formed the lower and representing others. The chancellor was to be appointed by the king. Parliament could not dismiss the chancellor nor withhold money from the government, and the king became president of the federation.

With this success, the middleclass businessmen and politician were delighted. "I was very happy that the plans and preparations that were given to me by Dubois were coming to fruition. And it didn't hurt that my holdings and accounts were now swelling with profits."

"The extension of Prussian power with its victory against Austria in 1866 was ominous to Napoleon III. I carefully laid ideas and instructions to Bismarck on a showdown against French power. We needed to complete the unification of Germany and that a war against France would arouse a nationalistic fervor in the independent states of southern Germany that would swing these states toward favoring unification with Prussia."

"I knew that France was opposed to a relative of the King of Prussia, Wilhelm von Hohenzollern (Wilhelm I) becoming king of Spain. Bismarck managed to make the French feel insulted, and on July 19, 1870, wishing to teach Prussia a lesson, France declared war. Napoleon III appeared to be the aggressor. Austria would not join France against Prussia. Britain, Russia and Italy remained neutral. And believing that France was the aggressor, the south Germans sided with their fellow Germans to the north, just as had been laid out before me by Dubois."

"To be honest, I was unsure if Prussia could be the superior force here. I knew that over the years the military was superbly organized and well trained. Railways crisscrossed the German states like a spider's web, so mobility was assured. And since I had planted the seed of information and assisted with financial backing of the telegraph to Bismark, Prussia had a superior communication system in place."

"But to my great delight the Germans defeated the French and captured Napoleon neigh at the beginning. I thoroughly enjoyed roaming the battlefield that night. There where so many wounded and dying, what a feast! Many of my new army came from that night, I was able to pick and choose."

Although much of the world changed around Clavin and his entourage during the last 40 years of the 19th century, the troupe stayed mostly out of contact with world issues. Clavin, Claudia and Jeanette coordinated business opportunities in the new German Empire. During those changes great wealth was created for the Von Heuler troupe.


	8. Von Heuler Troupe

The Von Heuler troupe traveled to India, Russia, South Africa, Italy and many other countries all the while creating, pampering and carving out business deals in all said countries. Claudia garnered cavernous amounts of knowledge and background from the colleges and universities in London. Later she applied this great knowledge and financial fortitude to establishing several diamond mines in South Africa. During one such business travel to South Africa in the Orange River area, Von Heuler partnered with Erasmus Jacobs. With the discovery of diamonds in the region he founded and bankrolled the founding of the Kimberley Mine in 1871. From the shadows, Clavin created an operation of great wealth and resources. At this time Clavin had several of his retainers search the region for gold deposits. One of his non-aware retainers, George Harrison, did in fact locate one of the largest gold deposits ever to be found.

"After Mr. Harrison had procured all of the legal documentation and recourse to secure this area, he sold it all to me for only 10 British Pounds. I had enamored him of course. I then had Mr. Harrison board one of my ships bound for England. He did not arrive at his intended destination." Clavin made a smile that even after spending months wording his story still makes my skin crawl.

"The wealth that my family acquired during this time was nearly unlimited." Clavin continued. "By using the knowledge that we have garnered over the years, it was all too easy."

Additionally Claudia traveled to the United States of America and Canada to re-establish the Von Heuler business ties. Sadly many had not prospered during the Civil War that tore the United States apart in the 1860s. The remaining businesses had either been acquired by organized crime or had no idea of their ancestral arrangements with Von Heuler. At this time Claudia saw that even as powerful as she was becoming that a woman just wasn't able to breach the powerful business aspects of the time.

"Claudia sent me a letter at this time that explained a lot of what I hadn't considered to be problems for us, but nonetheless they were a problem for her and Jeanette." Clavin hands me a yellowed and frayed sheet of paper and here follows its contents.

_"__My dearest Clavin,_

_I hope to find you in good spirits and good will. I wish to bring some issues to you that I have had the most erroneous time in overcoming._

_Not to bring down our accomplishments so far, but my faith is firm and unwavering in the broad scope of our mission for our family. As a woman in this man's world, I have found that men believe we are weak and helpless; unable to care for ourselves. I have been alone here in the America's founding our cause; I wish to be released from you as a child and procure my own child. I will be forever your loving child but I wish to increase my establishment here. Please in all haste forward your answer to me._

_Eternally yours,_

_Claudia Von Hueler"_

A mission was born, to procure and train a human man to be the consort of Claudia. After several months of attending garish parties and high society events in New York, Claudia had found several promising you men of high society birth. Posing as a wealthy and elegant young woman seeking marriage, she isolated the best of these young men and then enamored him to her will completely. This young man was an obscure nephew of Cornelia Bradley, DeWitt Bradley.

"He was a graduate of Harvard University and medical student at Rochester School of Medicine. Claudia groomed him with her knowledge of business and history. She indoctrinated him using small amounts of her blood to have complete control over him." In 1888, DeWitt and Claudia were marred in a garish wedding at the Waldorf-Astoria. Over 1200 guests attended the event and was the talk of New York for over a month. It was also in this year of 1888 that DeWitt was fully embraced and became a full member of the Von Hueler kindred family.

DeWitt Bradley von Hueler became one of the most powerful shadow men within New York. He owned shares in nearly every major industry at the time. He was also great friends with names like Cyrus Field, John Jacob Astor and Edward N. Pomeroy to name a few. After completing his medical degree DeWitt invested monies from Von Hueler Enterprises in the rail systems of North America, steel mills and the newly founded General Electric Company.


	9. Jeanette was very happy

By 1900, Von Heuler Enterprises was one of the most affluent and wealthiest in Europe and North America. And by 1905, Claudia and DeWitt had established a firm and sounding presence in the financial districts of New York and Chicago. In addition they had formed some very interesting bonds with the criminal elements of said Cities that would prove fiscally sound for the future. With the passing of the National Prohibition in the U.S., their ties to the criminal underworld proved extremely profitable. Von Hueler Enterprises had several business fronts in Alberta and Montreal moving the Canadian whiskeys across the Great Lakes to Chicago. Additionally, Clavin saw nearly half of their German business holdings crumble during the first great world war. A tremendous set back, he salvaged what he could and returned to their estate in London.

During the years of 1890 to 1929, Von Hueler Enterprises became powerful in the human world and in the Kindred world. Clavin and Jeanette ran the European operations and Claudia and DeWitt ran the North American operations.

They continued to organize additional areas of revenue and power up to 1930, whereas some of their more legitimate businesses fell to the overwhelming loss of the stock market failures.

However, there was a new Camarilla Prince of London. The London Prince wasn't keen to the Von Heuler troupe. She felt that Von Hueler and his entourage of kindred and livestock were a threat to her power base. She was in an active process of seeing to his removal from the London arena of play and power. But alas the global stock failures had reached the British Isles and situations were greatly worsened. Clavin calmly and fiscally exclaimed his intentions to the London Prince, but she refused to see anything else but her self-imposed delusions. Clavin wondered if she had mixed in with some Malkavian blood with her Ventrue heritage. But on September 19th, 1936 it all came to a boiling point with the Prince.

That night the Prince of London openly sent forces to bring the true death to Clavin and his prodigies. However, the Prince woefully underestimated the power that Clavin held. Not only were her forces completed decimated and routed, but Clavin countered with his own forces to attack the Prince. By the early morning hours, the London Prince was gone. Rumors abounded that Clavin diablerized the Prince but he denied it, fervently. With his power base firmly established in London, he placed Jeanette on the throne of the city.

Jeanette Von Hueler was now the Prince of London. During this time, Jeanette used her resources to track and find what had become of her mortal family fate. Her former husband had lived without his wife for few years but in 1833 he remarried a widow. They had two children together. They both passed away in 1854, but Jeanette's three children had each survived into adult hood. The two children from his new marriage also survived into adult hood. All five children had married but stayed in Sélestat, France. Most of their offspring having survived and spread to neighboring Emmendingen in Germany. These offspring were astoundingly numerous.

Jeanette was very happy, very.


	10. Dem Deutschen Volke

During the First World War, Clavin was in Berlin in 1916 to ascertain and check on business avenues.

"I was at the Reichstag and was watching the craftsmen packing up after a day of work. They had been carving some new words onto the building facade, Dem Deutschen Volke." Clavin looks over to Jonathon, "it means Of or To the German People."

Clavin looked over at the window, "Anyway, while I was standing there looking at it, I noted a German corporal not ten paces from me looking at it as well."

He looked down at his hands as he twisted them around each other. In a low tone as if only to himself "If I could have foreseen who he was to become."

Clavin continued "We struck up a conversation about the new engravings and their meaning to us each. He was vehemently against the representation of these words. He introduced himself to me Adolf Hitler. He was a small man with one of those huge handle bar moustaches that was completely idiotic looking on his smaller frame." Clavin twirled his fingers upward at the edge of mouth.

"He wasn't that impressive."

Clavin paused and walked to the window, looking down onto the darken streets, he continued, "Hindsight what it is, I should have killed that man at that moment. But I didn't and couldn't have known to do so."

A look of boredom washed across Clavin's face "Look at all of those humans down there. That is just a minute fraction of those that I have brought over to be offspring of Cain. So to continue, I left the very young Adolf to his musings and continued upon my way."

"After the War I had enlisted a man by the name of Anton Drexler to found a socialist movement. I sent him monies and instructions on this avenue. I had planned on building my post war holdings in the new Republic of Germany."

Clavin sat down across the desk from Johnathon and looked over at the notes and papers. Then looking up at Johnathon he continued "He encountered the very same corporal has I had. He contacted me about this man explaining how he had the gift of 'Gab'". "He and the other founders had recruited him to become a front man for the movement."

"A couple years later I was contacted by Drexler for additional funds, but I hadn't seen anything of progress in the instructions I had given him. But he was sincerely earnest in letter for me to meet with him and the other members of their executive committee."

Clavin leaned forward so that his elbows rested on his knees with his eyes downward he continued, "So I boarded a train to Munich on October 13th, 1919 with much disdain. Drexler met me with an entourage of assorted dressed business men and former army men. He introduced me to all of them order but one struck me as 'special'. You see has I have gotten a bit of age on me I seem to be able to read humans by a presence of light or aura around them."

Clavin looked up at Johnathon, "You see as for yourself I see an aura of simply red with blue lights moving around. I have come to see that most humans have that light. You are just one of a million or so, but every so often I see the reverse, a blue glow with red or yellow lights moving around them."

Clavin gestured around the room with his arms wide, "It even leaves traces like footprints in the snow where one of the offspring of Abel has traveled. But enough of that, this particular man was named Ernst Röhm. He was scarred and electric, whereas the rest of these cattle looked like it was time for their butchering."

"I struck a fast friendship with this battle hardened man of the Fatherland. But I was also careful not to betray the masquerade as yet. Surprise unto me he resisted my 'urgings and glamouring', so I continued our talks, very carefully. A few days later I was introduced to Adolf Hitler, again. This time he didn't look so much like a ridiculous walrus, but he had shaven his moustache down to the strip that most are familiar with now. He actually remembered our first meeting outside of the Reichstag building those years back."

Clavin stood and clasped his hands behind his back as he walked back to the large paned window, "I stayed that evening at the beer hall and was impressed at Adolf's speech. I conceded to the requests of executive committee and gave them 300 marks to help finance their movement again."

"The money was used to buy more advertising and print leaflets. The German Workers' Party now featured Hitler as the main attraction at its meetings. In his speeches Hitler railed against the Treaty of Versailles and delivered anti-Semitic tirades, blaming the Jews for Germany's problems. Attendance slowly increased, numbering in the hundreds."

"Hitler took charge of party propaganda in early 1920, and also recruited young men he had known in the Army. He was aided in his recruiting efforts by my friend Ernst Röhm, a new party member, who would play a vital role in Hitler's eventual rise to power."

"In Munich, there were many alienated, maladjusted soldiers and ex-soldiers with a thirst for adventure and a distaste for the peace brought on by the Treaty of Versailles and the resulting democratic republic. They joined the German Workers' Party in growing numbers. There were many other political groups looking for members, but none more successful than the Marxists. Genuine fear existed there might be a widespread Communist revolution in Germany like the Russian revolution. Hitler associated Marxism with the Jews and thus reviled it."

"He also understood how a political party directly opposed to a possible Communist revolution could play on the fears of so many Germans and gain support. The German Workers' Party name was changed by Hitler to include the term National Socialist. Thus the full name was the National Socialist German Workers' Party called for short, Nazi."

"By the end of 1920 it had about three thousand members. I was very excited at this, but again I was distracted by other events in London and New York. We had to deal with prohibition in the States and now we had suffrage to anyone over 21 in the U.K."

"But the hyperinflation within Germany was destroying my businesses, I had to act." "I contacted Adolf several times by telegraph and letter to enquire as to the goings on within the Nazi party. He needed monies to bring about this idea of a unified Germany, so after he made some promises to me, I sent team of retainers with gold and silver to Munich."


End file.
